


Thoughts

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, POV Third Person, belphie is bad with feelings, his sleepy little heart doesnt understand, written from belphies pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: For someone who claimed he wasn’t fond of humans, Belphegor sure warmed up to this one fast.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 311





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> so.... idk why i chose to write this in third person and from belphies pov?? i just kinda felt like it and i feel like i need more practice with 3rd person anyway
> 
> i couldnt figure out what else to call the reader/mc other than "the human" lmfao, so i added in [y/n] occasionally but i feel like it kinda broke the scene?? idk writing is hard D: 
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoy! ily <3

Belphegor hated this. Really, they were just a human. Why was it so hard to ask them something so simple?

Belphegor sighed, pulling his pillow closer to his chest as he curled into his sheets. _This_ was why he hated humans… Well, he didn’t hate them anymore. At least, not this human. Maybe he liked this one. Just a little…

But! That wasn’t the point. The point was they were getting on his nerves. It wasn’t anything they were consciously doing, but he still didn’t like it. As of late, they were spending more time with his brothers than with him, which was okay most times, but it had been over a week since they had joined him for a nap! Unbelievable, really.

He had been wanting to ask them if they’d join him, but every time he got them alone, someone would ruin it. Mainly Mammon, but that wasn’t surprising. He just needed _one moment_. One moment where none of his brothers could interrupt and he would be good as gold.

In the midst of mulling over his thoughts, he heard a knock at his door. He didn’t bother replying, knowing whoever it was would just let themselves in anyway. From underneath his pile of blankets and pillows, he heard the door open and close. Footsteps approached his bed, and it was silent for a moment before the intruder forcibly yanked the blanket off of his head.

He turned his head to glare at them, about to curse whoever it was out for barging in and ruining his nap when he realized who it was. Of course, the human had perfect timing. They grinned down at him, eyes bright and full of wonder despite the grumpy look he was giving them.

“Yo! You’re awake?” They asked, stifling a laugh behind their hand. Belphegor rolled his eyes at them, turning over fully and sitting up. In the space he created, they threw themselves into his blankets, beaming up at him now.

“I’m awake now, [Y/N]. What do you want?” He murmured, falling back beside him.

“Aw, don’t sound so happy to see me, Belphie!” They laughed, laying on their side to face him as he laid on his back. He felt their hand rest on his arm gently and had to work to hide the pink that dusted his cheeks.

“Anyway,” they spoke again, their other hand tapping quickly on their D.D.D, sending a text to one of his brothers, he guessed. “Do you wanna go to the park with me? It’s been a while since you and I have hung out.”

Were they a mind reader? Did they somehow know he had wanted to spend time with them? Was Lucifer _really_ sure they had no magic? All questions Belphegor would probably never voice.

The demon let out a hum, acting nonchalant, stretching his arms and legs into the sky like a cat before he huffed. He didn’t really want to leave the house; it was too much effort for the Avatar of Sloth. He would much prefer to just take a nap with them. He gazed over at them, heart practically stopping at the pouty look they gave. 

“Please?” They pleaded, the sad look on their face only getting sadder. “We can take a nap when we get home!”

Belphegor sighed inwardly, no way he was getting out of this now while they were looking at him like that. He threw his legs off the bed, standing up as they let out a cheer from behind him. He bit back a smile; their enthusiasm was too cute. He headed to the door and watched them run past him, bolting off down the hall towards the front door.

Belphegor was lazy, and slow moving. He laughed as the human ran back down the hall to grab his hand, willing being dragged down the steps. Only once they were outside and well on their way to the park, did they stop dragging him. He noticed they never let go of his hand though. He didn’t mind.

He let them lead him to park, listening as they talked animatedly about their day. Belphegor didn’t attend RAD, having opted to take online courses like Leviathan, so he enjoyed listening to their stories. Most of the time the stories consisted of how Mammon got in trouble that day, or how Beelzebub almost ate something inedible – though nothing seemed inedible when it came to his always starved brother. He also enjoyed the stories about Satan almost losing his cool on someone, usually Mammon, and put the entire student body at risk.

Belphegor didn’t really care what they were talking about, he just liked listening to them talk. _It’s a good thing this human is good at talking_ , he thought as the pair approached the small park. The sun had just started to set, dusting the sky with an orange-y colour that complemented normally red skies of the Devildom. The perfect time to come here, as all the younger demons had most likely gone home for dinner. It wasn’t exactly the alone time he was looking for, but Belphegor wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.

The human let go of his hand, Belphegor would have complained had he not watched them run off to the swings cutely. For someone who claimed he wasn’t fond of humans, Belphegor sure warmed up to this one fast. _Cute?_ Did he really call them cute? Belphegor suppressed the urge to groan at himself.

“Belphie! Come swing with me!” [Y/N] called out to him. Oh, _wow_ , the way that nickname sounded coming from their lips made him weak. He had only had his brothers call him that before, and now having someone so cute calling him such an embarrassing nickname. His heart was going to combust. Ew, did he really just think that?

Belphie huffed, slowly heading over to the swings to sit beside him. He watched them happily cheer as he sat down on the swing beside him, pumping their backs back and forth to gain more and more height. He shook his head at them as they practically swung over the top bar of the swing set. Belphegor remained still, more content to watch them than actually swing himself. [Y/N] wasn’t having that, however.

“Belphie! You have to swing. It’s not fun if I’m the only one swinging.” Belphegor gave them a blank expression, his face scrunching up as he yawned then after. They let their feet skid on the ground, bringing their swing to a stop. Standing up off the seat, they made their way behind him, hands resting on his back. He felt them push gently on his back, before the feeling of their hands left. His breath caught in his throat as [Y/N] reached around him. Grabbing hold of his hands they carefully guided them up to the chains, curling his hands around them for him before their hands returned to their previous spot.

The demon glanced over his shoulder, watching as the human gave him a bright grin as they began pushing him. Their pushes were light, as if they were scared to push him off the swing. Belphie chuckled quietly. He was a demon, a lazy one, sure, but definitely still a demon. A weak human like them could never really hurt him. 

He let himself be pushed, swinging his legs back and forth to do the bare minimum to help. Once he was at a good enough height, they let go of his back, rushing back to their own swing. They caught up to him fairly quickly, their height matching as they swung perfectly in sync.

“We’re double dating!” They laughed enthusiastically, yet Belphegor was only confused.

“Double dating?” He inquired, gazing over at them. He watched their cheeks turn a rosy colour, suddenly embarrassed by what they had said. [Y/N] let out a nervous laugh, throwing him a sideways grin.

“Sorry, it’s a human world thing. Used to say it all the time as a kid, it’s when two swings are in sync with each other!” They explained, Belphegor nodding along with them. He didn’t really understand it. If it was only two swings in sync, wouldn’t that just be regular dating? Belphie shook his head, it didn’t matter that much to him. _It’d be nice if this was a real date though._

Belphegor hated his mind for thinking that.

He was starting to get tired. He’d been there long enough, now he wanted to go crawl back into his comfy bed. They promised to nap with him too. He really wanted that nap right now. He let out a yawn, catching the attention of his companion. They hummed, tilting their head as they smile at him.

“Tired?” 

“Always.”

They laughed at that, giving him a nod. Skidding their feet on the ground again to stop their swing, they hopped off, Belphegor following in tow. They grabbed his hand as soon as he stood of the swing, gently tugging him along. He liked the feeling of their hand in his, it was comforting. Then again, everything about them was comforting. The way they said his name, the way their touch was so gentle, no matter what. He also liked the way they ran their fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. 

Belphegor liked this human more than he thought he had.

The return home was filled with the sound of talking, mostly from [Y/N], Belphie occasionally giving input. Once they crossed the threshold into the House of Lamentation, the youngest brother was quick to drag them up to his room, leaving no room for them to even _look_ at his brothers. He knew if he didn’t, one brother or the next would probably manage to rope them into doing something. Belphegor wasn’t having that.

The duo clamped into the room, Belphie shutting the door behind him as he pushed the human towards the bed. They laughed as his insistence, muttering something along the lines of _impatient much_ in a fond voice. Belphie ignored it, even though it was true. He was impatient, and very tired, and nothing was going to stand in the way of his nap.

They fell into bed together, Belphegor quick to find a position he was comfiest in. He situated himself between their legs, his head using their chest as a pillow, arms draped over either side of them. [Y/N] laughed, wrapping their arms around his back, letting their chin rest on top of his head. With a content sigh, Belphegor let his eyes droop close. Seconds away from falling asleep, his pillow moved, and he instinctively let out a growl. They muttered a sorry, falling still and letting him lull off to sleep again.

“I really like you, Belphie.” His pillow muttered. They must have thought he was asleep. He should say something, tell them he felt the same even, but he was just… So tired…

Belphegor could only hum, sleep taking over his mind. He could tell them in the morning.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE cute sleepy demon boy yes yes


End file.
